


Novellafüzér - Esti mese Kyrának :)

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Ajándékfic.:) OOC és fluff.Draco Malfoy maszkabálba megy, és találkozik egy szemrevaló idegennel. Egy klasszikus mese átirata DRARRY-vé, a nagyszerű,fenomenális barátnőnek,Kyrapernek.Jogok JKR-t illetik, béta és összeesküvésben társ szokás szerint Polly volt.





	Novellafüzér - Esti mese Kyrának :)

Percek óta álldogált a tükör előtt, végigsimította már vagy tízszer a barna bőrnadrág összes rojtját, eligazította a kordbársony zakó ujját, újra ellenőrizte, hogy elég tartós-e a külsejét átváltoztató bűbáj. Elégedetten szemlélte a tükörképét, az eredeti arcformája, hajszíne, sőt még a szeme színe is eltűnt, helyette egy barna hajú, borostás cowboy nézett vissza rá. Mögötte az ágyon hevert még a fekete szaténmaszk, azt indulás előtt óhajtotta felvenni. Megint leporolt egy nem létező hajszálat a zakójáról, és maga sem értette, hogy mitől szorul görcsbe a gyomra. Az utóbbi tíz évben megfeszítetten dolgozott, múlt héten pedig végre megkapta megérdemelt jutalmát, álmai állását. Most viszont itt hezitált a hálószobai tükör előtt, mert szívét, gyomrát balsejtelem járta át, amióta csak megkapta Parkinsonék meghívóját. Nem utasíthatta vissza őket, munkája és élete részévé váltak ezek az unalmas bálok, de úgy érezte, ha elmegy, valami örökre meg fog változni az életében. Ha elmegy, találkozni fog a végzetével, bárki vagy bármi is legyen az. Tükörképére meredt, aztán megkeményítette vonásait, és magára varázsolta a maszkot. 

A ház, amely elé hoppanált, a versailles-i kastély mini másolata volt, annak méltósága nélkül, viszont rengeteg varázslóval kertjében. Igyekezett gyorsan bejutni és elvegyülni a tömegben, amelynek tagjai szemmel láthatóan komolyan vették a háziasszony kérését, és mind egy szálig mugli jelmezeket húztak. Egynéhányról fogalma sem volt, hogy mi lehet, mert viselőjük szabadon díszítette azokat, sajátosan vegyítve a két kultúrát, más jelmezek viszont idegesítően illatoztak, csak úgy áradt belőlük a dohszag és a parfümök bukéja. 

A kertből indult a ház belsejébe, ahol a büfétermet sejtette. Világéletében megválogatta, hogy mit evett, ivott nyilvánosan, és bár itt dúskálhatott a jóban, mégis csak egy üveg portóit kért a pincértől. A férfi kínban volt, mert elmondása szerint a különleges bor Harry Pottert, a Mágiaügyi Minisztert illette volna, de egy jelentősebb pénzösszeg láttán hajlandó volt kinyitni egy üveget. Kezében a borospohárral és üveggel sétált összevissza, szemlélte a vendégeket, keszekusza jelmezeiket, és unatkozott. Hátrébb húzódott, amikor a vendégsereg elkezdett táncolni, és igyekezett az egyik oldalsó teraszajtó mellett megállni. Emlékei szerint ott volt egy kiszögellés, ahová le is ülhetett az ember, de a terveit egy magas, feketébe öltözött alak keresztbe húzta. A férfi kalózruhát viselt, legalábbis elsőre így tippelt a fekete bársonykabát és nadrág láttán. A betolakodó haja, szeme is fekete volt, emlékeztette volt tanárára, Perselus Pitonra, de szemmel láthatóan vele egykorú lehetett inkább. Bosszúsan meredt a férfire, aztán visszasétált a pincérhez, és újabb kör bort rendelt. A felszolgáló elpirult, hebegett valami balesetről, és sajnálkozva azt állította, hogy az összes portói elfogyott. Nyilvánvalóan hazudott a kis tetű, ő pedig fel tudott volna robbanni.  
A háta mögül ekkor egy mély hang szólalt meg:  
\- Azt hiszem, én vagyok a hibás. – A feketébe öltözött férfi közvetlenül mögötte állt, egy határozott legyintéssel elküldte a pincért. – Megvettem a maradék bort, bár tekintve a bál nagyságát, a házigazdák igazán lehettek volna nagyvonalúbbak. Három üveg portói nem mennyiség.  
\- Csak egy személynek szánták – vetette ellen rögvest.  
\- Aki viszont nincs itt, és információim szerint nem is lesz itt – válaszolt a kalózruhás. – Így aztán kárba veszett volna az egész készlet. Megosztja velem? Tom Jones vagyok – mutatkozott be a férfi.  
\- Lewis Carrol –válaszolta neki.  
\- Lewis Carrol? Elmés – mosolyodott el Tom, aztán megtöltötte mindkettőjük poharát. – Nos, kedves Lewis, bár egyikünk sem a saját nevén mutatkozott be, azért remélem kellemes este áll előttünk.  
\- Éjfélig biztosan – felelte, majd ivott a borból.

*****

Sohasem érzett izgalom járta át testét, mikor egy oszlop takarásából meglátta a belépő cowboyt. Elmosolyodott, mert bár gyerekként nem ismerte a vadnyugati mondákat, az elmúlt évtizedben rengeteg munkája mellett is szívesen ismerkedett a muglik kultúrájával. A férfi borostás arca szöges ellentétben állt jól szabott és drágának látszó bőrből készült jelmezével. Kifinomult mozgása volt, keskeny csípője és formás hátsója. Magabiztosan közlekedett a zsúfolt teremben is, néma lekezeléssel nézett el minden bámuló szempár mellett. A büféasztalnál sokáig társalgott az egyik pincérrel, majd megfogott egy üveg portóit és arrébb sétált. Percekre eltűnt a szeme elől, már éppen kibújt volna eldugott kis zugából, amikor meglátta a cowboyt közeledni. A férfi szeme bosszúsan csillant, és visszafordult a büfé felé. Pusztán ösztönök hajtották testét, amivel a cowboy után eredt, és épp időben érkezett, hogy megmentse haragjától a pincért.

Közelről még elbűvölőbb volt a barna hajú férfi, tekintete pajkosan csillogott a maszkja mögött. Hazudott a nevével kapcsolatban, de nem vethetett a szemére semmit, hisz önmaga is ezt tette. Igyekezett kibékíteni a portóival, újra füllentett neki a bor megszerzésével kapcsolatban, de semmi más nem érdekelte, csakhogy minél tovább maga mellett tudhassa őt. Lewis vicces volt, szarkasztikus megjegyzésekkel és okos meglátásokkal illette a háziakat, a többi vendéget. Közösen húzódtak vissza az apró rejtekhelyre, ahonnan ragyogóan be lehetett látni a termet, de őket szinte senki sem vette észre. Az orrába csapott a másik parfümének illata, egy különös, egyedi szag. Mintha vanília keveredett volna mentával. Örült, hogy ezt a kalóz álcát választotta, mert a másik fölé tudott hajolni, kissé magasabb volt így, mint a valóságban. 

Vagy egy órán keresztül beszélgettek, mindketten minisztériumi dolgozónak mondták magukat, amikor rájött, vészesen közeledik az éjfél, és neki el kell dobnia maszkját, testéről leolvad az álca. Már nem emlékezett rá, hogy az utóbbi tíz évben mikor randevúzott utoljára, szinte csak a munkájának élt. De most elemi erővel tört rá a vágy, hogy maszkjukat ledobva megismerhesse a mellette álló férfit, hogy hallja még okos magyarázatait, csipkelődő humorát, élvezze társaságát. És hogy megérinthesse, mert amióta Lewis a közelébe lépett, azóta próbálta teste önkéntelen reakcióját takargatni. 

Kínlódását a másik is észrevette, mert ránézett csokoládébarna szemeivel, és megkérdezte:  
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Nemsokára éjfél. Világéletemben utáltam ezt a mesét.  
\- Hamupipőkét? Hát igen, furcsa ötleteik vannak a mugliknak.  
\- Arra gondoltam – kezdte rekedt hangon –, hogy talán folytathatnánk az ismerkedést máshol és máskor.  
\- Nem élek egyéjszakás kalandokkal – vetette ellen Lewis.  
\- Nem úgy értettem, és én sem. A munkám miatt meg sem engedhetném magamnak – magyarázkodott, mire a barna hajú bólintott, hogy megérti. – De mégis, egész este alatt úgy éreztem, hogy sok bennünk a közös, és szívesen megismernélek, ha lehetséges – tért rá önkéntelenül a tegezésre.  
Szótlanul bámult az előtte álló férfira, akit megkedvelt két óra leforgása alatt, akivel el tudná képzelni a lehetetlent, egy jövőbeli kapcsolatot is. Lewis félrehajtott fejjel mérlegelte kérését, mígnem rájött, a barna hajú vár valamire. Még közelebb lépett mellé, kissé lehajtotta fejét, és orrába szállt a másik illata. Lewis testéből kiáradó hő megrészegítette, érezte megkeményedni magát, pedig még hozzá sem ért a másikhoz. Aztán meghallotta a vendégeket, ahogy számolnak vissza tíztől, és erőt vett magán, lehajolt azokra a kívánatos ajkakra. Lewis aprót sóhajtott, és rögvest nyitotta száját, mélyítette csókjukat. 

*****

Azt hitte, hogy olyan óvatos lesz a csók, mint a randevúra invitálása volt. De nem, Tom szenvedélyesen csapott le ajkára, szinte azonnal még többet kérve belőle. Végigsöpört testén a vágy, szorosan belesimult az ölelésbe, és készségesen nyitotta száját a kíváncsi nyelv előtt. Tom feltüzelte érzékeit, fenekébe markolt, még közelebb húzta csípőjét a kőkemény férfiasságához. Ereiben tombolt a vér, teste szinte azonnal válaszolt a másik érintéseire, ő pedig belemarkolt Tom hajába. Egy pillanat alatt visszalibbent a valóságba, eltűnt a férfi copfja, tehát visszaalakult eredeti testébe.  
\- Nyithatom a szemem?  
\- Háromra… – vezényelte Tom – Egy, kettő, három.

Meredten bámult az ismerős férfira a karjaiban. Nem számított, hogy nem látta személyesen egy évtizede, bárhol és bármikor megismerte volna őt. Ahogy akkor este is, most is csak az agyában járt a másik neve, kimondani képtelen volt. Az ismerős zöld szemek ugyanolyan döbbenettel meredtek rá, majd elengedte őt a férfi. Körülöttük az emberek kacagtak, vigadtak, köztük azonban megfagyott a levegő.  
\- Draco – lehelte ámulva a miniszter, aki mellett egy perc múlva megjelent két auror, a testőrsége.  
\- Uram, indulhatunk?  
\- Igen – válaszolta rekedt hangon Potter. Kihúzta magát, még egyszer közelebb lépett Dracóhoz, és csak ennyit suttogott: – Köszönöm. – Aztán már távozott is.

„Mit köszön? Mi volt ez az egész?” Zsibbadt aggyal állt az elhagyott kis sarokban, szívét átjárta a becsapottság érzése, és támogatóival nem törődve, házigazdáknak nem köszönve haza hoppanált. „Soha többé maszkabál ” – fogadkozott, ahogy kisírt szemmel beesett ágyába.

*****

Két hete történt. Két hete leste a híreket róla, a Wizengamot legifjabb tagjáról, aki méltán lehetett büszke arra, amit önerőből elért. Két hete ébredt erekcióval a lába között, Draco Malfoy nevét sikítva a világba, önmagából kifordulva. Két hete azt sem igazán fogta fel, ha beszéltek hozzá, mert csak egy ismerős hang járt a fejében, ahogy Roxfortban kiabált vele: „Potter!” Mit nem adott volna, ha még mindig kiabálna…

De nem, Draco megközelíthetetlen volt. Két hete írt neki naponta levelet, hívta, még a kúriát is meglátogatta, ahová szégyenszemre a Mágiaügyi Miniszter sem léphetett be engedély nélkül, ahol órákat várt a kerítésen kívül Narcissa Malfoy hazatéréséig. Két hete próbálta elkapni a munkahelyén is, a folyosókat járta Dracóért, de a szőke mardekáros mindig kicselezte, sosem járt egyedül, csak számos más tanácstaggal együtt. Azok aztán rendre lerohanták őt különböző kéréseikkel, Draco már rég eltűnt egy kanyarulatban, mire ő fel bírt nézni a bírák aktáiból. 

Legszívesebben őrjöngött volna, legszívesebben valamilyen koholt váddal maga elé ráncigáltatta volna a szőkét, de tudta, ha így tenne, és lerombolná a gondosan felépített karrierjét, akkor sosem kaphatná meg a másikat. Aztán meghallotta, amint Hermione magyarázott neki valamilyen bálról, a Wizengamot új tagjainak avatásáról.  
„Megvagy! Ott nem bújhatsz el előlem!” – gondolta diadalmasan, és azon kezdte törni a fejét, hogy kit kérjen meg, játssza el Harry Pottert egy estére. Mert az igazinak más tervei voltak, meg kell hódítania egy csökönyös szívet.

*****  
Remegett keze, lába, ahogy megállt a minisztériumi díszterem ajtaja előtt. Jobbján édesanyja tündökölt, sosem látott boldogsággal mosolyogott rá. Draco is elégedett volt, egy pillanatra már a boldogság kék madara is szívébe költözött, amikor kinyitották előttük az ajtókat, és ő tudta, ki vár rá a gratulálók között. Potter fenemód elegáns volt, díszegyenruhát viselt, mellén kitüntetései, kissé komoly arccal nézett rá. Mellette mindkét oldalon aurorok álltak, ezen az estén nevetségesen néztek ki a fekete mugli öltönyükben és valami fekete szemüveggel az orrukon. Draco szerint kétséges volt, hogy látnának bármi mást, mint sötétséget, de Potternek mindig is furcsa ötletei voltak. A következő pillanatban még inkább úgy gondolta, mert a miniszter közölte, hogy az egyik testőre rájuk fog vigyázni a bál alatt. Draco tiltakozott volna, de édesanyja már meg is köszönte a kegyet, így az aurorral hármasban sétáltak az ismerősök felé.

Egykori mardekáros háztársak gratuláltak neki, támogatói elé járult édesanyjával köszönetet mondani nekik, de mindvégig a hátában érezte a testőr pillantását. Parkinsonék lefoglalták édesanyját, amíg ő elindult a bár felé, nyomában fekete árnyékával.  
\- Ha kérhetném, maradjon anyám mellett – szólt vissza a férfinak.  
\- Nem tehetem, uram, a miniszter külön utasításba adta, hogy Önre kell felügyelnem – válaszolt az auror mellé lépve. – Bár fel nem foghatom, hogy miért kérte ezt.  
\- Látja, akkor már ketten vagyunk. Gyakran vannak furcsa kívánságai? – érdeklődte meg Draco.  
\- Nem, uram, szinte sosem. Persze leszámítva az utolsó két hetet.  
\- Két hetet? – lehelte Draco. – Miért, mit kért mostanában?  
\- Éjjel-nappal Ön után kérdezősködik, uram. Egyesek szerint ennek valami köze lehet egy bálhoz.

Bénultan állt, szíve őrült tempóval zakatolt. Két hete próbálta feledni Pottert, a tehetséges csókkirályt, aki egyetlen csókjával megríkatta, aki miatt szinte minimálisra csökkentette társadalmi életét. Rettegett attól, hogy újra kettesben maradjon a miniszterrel, mert a griffendéles nyílt érdeklődése után elkezdett eljátszani a gondolattal, mi lenne, ha mégis elfogadná a randevút. Aztán reggelre újból megkeményítette szívét, neki nincs erre sem ideje, sem ereje, lefoglalta a munka. Szabályszerűen menekült, ha meglátta közeledni a másikat a munkahelyén, hogy aztán egy félreeső mosdóban könnyítsen teste terhein. De Potter őrült, nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy annyi év csatározás után, annyi halál után nekik közük lehet egymáshoz.

\- Uram, jól van? – lépett hozzá közelebb az auror, aztán eltámogatta egy közeli teraszhoz.  
\- Köszönöm, már jobban – lélegzett nagyokat a friss levegőből.  
\- Egyesek szerint csak megbabonázták. Mármint a minisztert – magyarázta a férfi Draco kérdő tekintetére.  
\- Megbabonázták? Hogyan?  
\- Csókkal. Nem tudta, hogy akit éjfélkor csókolnak meg, annak szívét megbélyegzi a szerelem?  
\- Ennél butább ötletet még nem is hallottam – tiltakozott Draco.  
\- Tényleg? Pedig lehet, hogy csak tesztelni kellene.  
\- Hogy érti ezt?  
\- Újra megcsókolnálak, és ha nem érzel semmit, akkor elengedlek – vette le szemüvegét a testőre, Harry Potter. 

Elmosolyodott, majd időt sem hagyva Dracónak a felocsúdásra, megcsókolta őt egyszer. Aztán még egyszer.  
És a biztonság kedvéért hazahoppanált vele hálószobájába, mielőtt a többi őrültebbnél őrültebb ötletét kipróbálta volna rajta.

Aztán boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak.

VÉGE :)

**Author's Note:**

> (A kép, ami alapján a fic készült:  
> http://cremebunny.tumblr.com/post/22000454033)


End file.
